mahou_kaiju_seriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Cerastes
|birthdate = October 28, 2016 |height = 5'2" (158 cm, human form) 6'3" (190 cm)/27'6" (838 cm, Naga form) |three_sizes = 94-60-89 |weight = 55 kg (121 lbs, human form) 250 kg (553 lbs, Naga form) |status = Alive |species/race = Naga |alignment = Chaotic Neutral |ethnicity = Belgian (birth) |affiliations = Underworld Legion (formerly) Taimanin (occasionally) |rivals = |family_members = |love_interests = |occupation = Mercenary |likes = Interesting fights, trouble, getting money as a mercenary, fried meat |dislikes = Being insulted for being a Naga, humans (initially), boastful people |appearances = |first_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 1 |last_appearance = Kaiju World War: Part 2 |voice_actor = Eri Kitamura }} “My name is Cerastes. The mercenary going with the flow. Pay me tightly and I'll go wild!” —Cerastes is a Naga mercenary woman who would become an ally of the Taimanin in the Kaiju World War Saga. Appearance Personality Cerastes is a fighter who takes enjoyment from fighting in dangerous situations and thinks that mercenary employment next to death is a vocation. Her reaction of rejoicing when getting a new weapon come off as a bit childish. For much of her life up until this point, she was incredibly hostile to humans, due to her trauma coming from being bullied and tormented throughout her childhood because of their prejudice towards demons, and she especially dislikes those who act mighty and high and those who throw up justice. Background Kaiju World War: Part 1 Cerastes is born from a high-ranking demonic race called the Naga. Currently, she performs mercenary business in the Earth's surface world. She was born in the human world, in a village in Belgium's capital city of Brussels and raised by humans, who were not aware that she is a Naga. She acted as a human with a mask that transforms her into her human form purchased from a physician. Because of her trauma of being despised as a Naga since childhood, she developed a strong sense of hatred towards humanity, especially those who stay high, and both the Justice Alliance and Taimanin are symbols of disgust to her. She hears rumors that a clan warrior named Kariya is in the human world, and meets Kotaro Fuuma on a journey to find her. Normally, Nagas can transform into human forms by their own power, but Cerastes, raised by humans, rely on magic masks because she does not know how. Kaiju World War: Part 2 Relationships Abilities Cerastes is a very competent and tough fighter, thanks to both her experience as a mercenary and her physiology as a Naga. * Expert weapon handling – * Superhuman strength – * Superhuman durability – * Extrasensory vision – Weapons She has that can deal heavy melee damage and fire finger missiles. She wields two energy shotguns called Shark Guns that can fire electromagnetic power. Attacks * – * – Cerastes can fire finger missiles from her claws, one at a time or all at once, at her opponents. * – * – * – * – Quotes * * * * * * * * * * * * Gallery Character Art Portraits Cerastes KWW Portrait.jpg|Portrait art from Kaiju World War: Parts 1 and 2 Trivia Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Naga Category:Demons Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Neutral Category:Mercenaries